Just Desserts Revised
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: You all remember the first version I put on here a long time ago, right? Well this is a revised version and Cilan is the one who gets sick and Ash has to take care of him. They are brothers in this, I don't do the yaoi thing so sorry all you cafemochashippers. enjoy and R & R plz :3


*One day in the Roost, Ash had made a huge wedding cake that was colorful and very sweet. This cake had cought his little brother's attention, as he wanted some...*

Cilan: Pleeeeeassse?!

Ash: No, Cilan...

Cilan: Pretty please? *bats a random eyelash*

Ash: *notices* WHAT THE?! *shakes it off* Look, this is for a wedding, if you want sweets that badly go to the bakery and candy store! *gives him 20 pokedollars*

Cilan: Fine... *leaves*

*at the bakery...*

Cilan: *notices all the sweet goods* Mmm...

Baker: Hello, how can I help you?

Cilan: Can I get some cookies, banana bread, and a couple of cheese danish?

Baker: That'll be 10 pokedollars please.

Cilan: *gives him the money*

Baker: *gives him the bag of baked goods* Have a nice day!

Cilan: *noms on the pasteries* ^^ Off to the candy store!

*once there, he found out that there was a major sale going on...*

Cilan: Whoa! All the candy in the store is only a penny?

Cashier: You got it!

Cilan: I want five pokedollars worth of candy then!

Cashier: Help yourself.

*so he basicly racked up on quite a bit of candy...*

Cilan: *pays for it*

Cashier: Try not to eat it all at once, don't wanna get a stomachache now do we?

Cilan: No way! Bye!

*later at home...*

Cilan: Hey Mom, whats for dinner?

Delia: Salmon patties.

Cilan: *frowns* I'll pass...

Delia: Suit yourself. *goes back to cooking*

Cilan: *mentally* _Good thing I stocked up on some real food..._ *goes to his room and noms on his treats*

*after a while it was dinner time...*

Cilan: I really don't wanna eat no salmon patties...

Ash: They're not that bad.

Cilan: *sarcasticly* Sure...

Ash: They aren't!

*they enter the kitchen to find that Delia made Jack Daniel's burgers and fries...*

Cilan: Uh... what happened to the patties?

Delia: Well, I changed my mind. We had those recently, so why not something different?

Cilan: *mentally* _Now you tell me..._

Ash: Welp, lets eat!

*so they ate, but Cilan was eating rather slowly, much to the surprise of his brother...*

Ash: Cilan, you feel ok?

Cilan: Yeah, why do you ask?

Ash: Well, you're not wolfing your food down like you normaly do...

Cilan: Oh, I just want to take in the flavors, is all.

Ash: If you say so...

*later after having seconds, Ash had brought in a surprise dessert... it was pieces of the wedding cake!*

Cilan: *gets those adorable beady eyes* I finally get to taste it... I finally get to-

*but just then, his stomach let out an upset grumble that luckly only he heard, and caused him to moan slightly...*

Ash: So, Cilan, since you love sweets so much, you get two pieces! *sets the cake slices down*

Delia: Isn't that nice?

Cilan: *unenthused* Great...

*so he ate the two slices distastfully, concidering how stuffed he felt...*

Cilan: *pushes the empty plate away* ...

Ash: *notices* Something tells me you've had enough...

Cilan: ...I feel like I'm about to explode...

Ash: Whats wrong?

Cilan: My stomach hurts so much right now...

Ash: *notices* What did you eat? A bowling ball?

Cilan: No... some pasteries, a lot of candy, two of those burgers with fries, and those two pieces of cake...

Ash: No wonder you're sick... *thinks of something* hold on... when I asked why you weren't wolfing your food down, you said you were taking in the flavors...

Cilan: I lied... I was actually feeling really full at the time, but didn't want to worry you or Mom... so I forced myself to eat everything, no matter how much it would hurt later...

Ash: Do you realize you could've killed yourself tonight by doing that?! Your stomach could've ruptured and you would've died! Hell, I'm surprised it didn't!

Cilan: *flinches*

Ash: Sorry... but listen, when you feel sick like this, come to me or Mom and we'll give you some medicine. Don't force yourself to eat more than your stomach can handle. It'll only lead to unplesent consinqunces later, ok?

Cilan: Ok...

Ash: *hugs him gently* C'mon, lets get you to bed and give you some medicine.

Cilan: *nods quietly*

*so Ash gave him some anacid and a cup of hot tea to settle his stomach... then it was off to bed...*

Ash: *tucks him in* Ok, just rest and I'll see you in the morning... *starts to leave but feels Cilan tugging on his shirt* Want me to stay a while longer?

Cilan: *nods and moves his hand over his stomach*

Ash: *smiles warmly* Want a belly rub too?

Cilan: ...mm-hmm...

Ash: Alright. *does so* You know, I wonder how Cress and Chili took care of you when you got sick like this?

Cilan: ...

Ash: Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up... I know you miss them...

Cilan: ...

*after a while Cilan fell into a deep slumber and Ash left him to his dreams... which weren't pleasent at all... they involed all the things he ate that day, coming back to haunt him...*

Cilan: *tossing and turning*

Ash: *comes back* Must be having a nightmare...

Cilan: *wakes up in a cold sweat and looks around*

Ash: Nightmare much?

Cilan: *nods*

Ash: *picks him up* C'mon, you can stay with me tonight.

Cilan: *sighs*

*late that night...*

Delia: *walks pass Ash's room and notices the sight* Awww... how cute...

Cilan: *suddenly wakes up*

Ash: *wakes up from the movement* Hmm... whats wrong?

Delia: *comes in* Maybe he needs to throw up...

Ash: *turns to him* Is that it?

Cilan: *shakes his head*

*then suddenly... he lets out a massive belch*

Ash: Wow...

Cilan: *blushes* Excuse me...

Ash: You feeling better?

Cilan: Much better, thanks to you and Mom...

Delia: Glad to help, but next time, try not to eat so much.

Cilan: Ok

*so after a very eventful day and night, the family got a good night's sleep and were up bright and early the next day...*


End file.
